


The Love Boat

by Seakays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorced Draco Malfoy, Divorced Hermione Granger, F/M, Magical Cruise, love at second sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seakays/pseuds/Seakays
Summary: Hermione Granger and her two best friends are embarking on a week long "Divorced Magicals"  Cruise.  Hermione took advantage of the Cruise's pre cruise chat room, where she met Scorly1203.After six months of texting, she has agreed to meet him on the first day of the cruise.  Could she really find a second chance at love on the Lido Deck?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 29
Kudos: 70
Collections: Love at Second Sight





	The Love Boat

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written for the first collection in the For the Love of Fests - Love at Second Sight. Thank you so much to Quin Talon for organizing this fest, and keeping us all on point and focused. 
> 
> The Magical Wheel gave me CRUISE SHIP for my prompt, which was just so much fun.
> 
> Immense thanks and love to my wonderful, amazing beta, Rdlentz8. You are such a dream to work with.
> 
> All canon characters, plots, dialogue and situations form the Harry Potter Series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.

_“The Love Boat soon will be making another run. The Love Boat promises something for everyone.”_

Waiting in line at registration, Hermione could not stop humming the theme song of that long-outdated program her parents had been addicted to in the early eighties, much to the chagrin of her two companions.

“For the love of Merlin, Hermione can you stop with the constant humming. You are giving my headache a headache.” Hermione lowered her dark glasses to peer at her travelling companions, who both looked a little worse for wear after their evening last night. Angelina, who was sporting the headache not even Hermione’s sober up potion could erase, groaned again.

“This bloody queue is taking forever; don’t they realize I have men to meet and this cruise is only seven days. So many wizards, so little time.”

Laughing at Angelina but sporting her own large pair of sunglasses was Ginny Potter – soon to be back to Weasley. 

“I knew that last Mint Divine was a bad idea, but it was just so yummy. Hopefully, like some of these divorced wizards they promised us.”

Hermione continued to chuckle at her friends as she organized their id tags, room keys, and itineraries. “Perhaps we should have cut you off when you began yelling at the waiter to keep putting the _gin_ in Gin.” 

“Ugh, don’t remind me …. How do you look so damned bright-eyed and bushy-tailed? I seem to remember quite a few pina coladas with your name on them last night?”

“Well, some of us switched to virgin drinks after eight o’clock so we didn’t look like something Crookshanks dragged in this morning,” said Hermione, as she discreetly tried to hurry her two friends along.

“Ooohhh, _virgin_ drinks…because she wanted to look good for _Scorly1203._ Well not all of us have a hot date with some wizard whose name we don’t even know. I mean what the fuck is Scorly1203 anyways?”

“Sounds like a disease, if you ask me.” Piped in Angelina, who had perked up immensely when the ship’s purser had offered her a mimosa.

As Hermione grabbed her own mimosa and raised her glass in a salute to adventure and well-endowed wizards, she marveled at the fact that here she was with her two best friends in wizarding Miami, ready to board the signature ship of the Princess Cruise Line, on a “Divorced Magicals” cruise. 

It was Angelina who had approached her and Ginny about taking the cruise, and truth be told, Hermione had been a bit reticent. A bout of motion sickness the last time she had been on a cruise with her parents had her concerned, but more so, it was the act of finally putting herself “on the market” after her divorce. Just the idea of meeting new people made her stomach crawl. But then she had signed up for the chat room to meet people ahead of the cruise and it was there that she met _Scorly1203_. 

She had instantly felt a connection to him, and after six months of increasingly long and intimate chats, they had agreed to meet on the Lido Deck today. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Hermione was excited about a wizard. She hadn’t felt butterflies like this since her eighth year at Hogwarts, when she and Draco Malfoy had given in to their undeniable attraction and shagged like baby nifflers everywhere and anywhere they had the chance. It had been stupid and reckless, as they both knew that their liaison had a definite expiry date, but it still was one of the best periods in Hermione’s life. Freed from the pressure of living under the shadow of a madman, the unlikely pair built a sultry little bubble where they could enjoy just being young. Despite the short duration of their relationship, it had been intense, overwhelmingly passionate, and Hermione would be lying to herself if she hadn’t thought of Draco often in the past two decades.

_June 28, 1999 – Outside the Head Boy’s Dormitory, Last Day of Hogwarts_

_“We’ll keep in touch, Malfoy. There are owls, portkeys….” Hermione trailed off as she looked at the stricken face of the wizard who had grown to mean so much to her. She just couldn’t continue with what she knew were meaningless platitudes. They had said their goodbyes last night, tangled together in silk sheets and champagne. It had been soft, and beautiful and anytime either of them had descended into sadness and regret, the other would simply say **, till tomorrow** , and a kiss or a touch consumed them once more. _

_But tomorrow was here, and in the harsh glare of the morning light, the reality of never seeing Draco again was testing the stranglehold she had on her heart. They had both agreed that this friends with benefits fling needed to end. Hermione was off to France to begin her studies for Magical Law and Draco was starting his training at Malfoy Industries in New York, and she knew that neither of them were willing to alter their plans for whatever the past six months had been, no matter how wonderful. The distance alone would have been bad enough but having to deal with all the ramifications of a public Malfoy/Granger romance was untenable. Hermione knew they were being realistic and logical, but damn if it didn’t still hurt. The tears she had been keeping at bay since dawn, spilled over, and Hermione shook with ill-concealed sobs._

_“Granger, come here.” Draco’s voice was soft, and he drew her into his embrace, patting her hair down with his left hand to whisper in her ear.” “I am going to miss you. Maybe not this hair, but everything else. Go out and make headlines, take on this prejudiced society and turn it on its ear. Have gorgeous puffy haired babies. Have a beautiful life.”_

_And with a lingering kiss to her cheek, Draco picked up his bags and turned to leave._

_“Draco, wait….” Hermione’s voice was barely above a whisper, but he heard her and stopped._

_“Till tomorrow?” Hermione’s smile was bittersweet as she forced the words through her sobs. And for a moment, all the pain and sadness she had been feeling was reflected back to her, and it was just too real, too much, and as an insult to her house, Hermione fled back to the safety of her room, but not before she heard his soft gorgeous voice._

_“Till tomorrow, Hermione.”_

_Ginny had come to collect her a half-hour later, and she had barely pulled herself together. Ginny took one quick look at Hermione’s tear-stained face and declared, “So, you and the ferret ended things, did you?”_

_Ginny Weasley would always relish the look of shock on her friend’s face, as she sputtered,_

_“You knew? How?”_

_Laughing, Ginny gathered her friend in her arms, “The two of you were not nearly as discrete as you thought you were. Plus, you have been walking around with that I just got shagged glow for nearly six months now.”_

_Hermione smiled sadly, then nodded her head. “Yeah, we ended things. We just said goodbye. It’s for the best, Gin. Our paths completely diverge. He’s going to America for Merlin’s sake. I am going to France. It really was just a spot of fun. And if we had gotten together, no one would have understood….” At that Hermione trailed off, waving her hand vaguely in the air._

_“For what it’s worth, I would have tried to understand.” When Hermione didn’t respond, Ginny just shrugged and levitated all their bags behind them, and for their last time ever the two best friends made their way to the Hogwarts Express._

Hermione had kept up with the life and times of Draco Malfoy over the past two decades. She knew that he had remained in New York, successfully running the manufacturing end of Malfoy industries. She also knew that he had been married twice, and his first wife had tragically died. He and his second wife divorced in a very shocking fashion three years ago, and all the Wizarding papers had run headline after scandalous headline. Draco’s eldest, Scorpius, was being educated at Hogwarts, and as Albus and Scorpius were as thick as thieves, Ginny had fed her little tidbits of information over time. She sighed heavily, as she thought of Draco, a wizard who someone still held a portion of her heart.

Taking a long sip of the Long Island iced tea Angelina had shoved in her hand, Hermione pulled herself from the past, and thought once again about meeting Scorly1203. Oh, she was so excited and so nervous to see him face to face. He was just the most amazing wizard. Smart, with a wry sense of humour that Hermione found incredibly appealing. They had chatted about everything, from Voldemort, to magical law reform, to the difference between muggle and wizarding music. She loved that he had strong opinions but was willing to admit when he was wrong. He had two children, and Hermione knew that they were his pride and joy. He did let it slip once that they attended Hogwarts, and she often wondered if he might be someone she knew. Maybe they had walked by one another when she had gone to cheer on one of the Potter children at Quidditch. 

Angelina and Ginny had ribbed her endlessly about her online “boyfriend”, especially seeing Hermione grinning into her phone on an increasingly regular basis. But when she had shared some of the beautiful words her online wizard had written her, they soon became almost as invested in the relationship as Hermione.

With the three of them in her stateroom, Angelina and Ginny began magically sorting through her clothes. “You need something that says sexy and confident, but not I’m forty-one and desperate.” Angelina not so helpfully provided, as she discarded a rather short red dress Hermione had intended for the disco.

“I am NOT desperate, but I do want to look better than nice.” As Hermione held up a Smash and Tess floral romper, her face collapsed. “What if he doesn’t find me pretty? What if he takes one look at me and swims back to shore?” As Ginny and Angelina burst out laughing, Hermione stood with her hands on her hips scowling at the two of them.

Ginny got herself under control first, “Hermione you are a fucking C-A-T-C-H. You are gorgeous, love. You are fit, but more importantly, you are smart and the best friend ever. Scorly is lucky to be on the same ship as you. But OMG, what if _he_ is hideous? What if he is balding? What if he is …. short?” 

“Ginny Weasley, are you suggesting that I am shallow?” Hermione tried to glare at her friend, but then she burst out laughing knowing that Ginny had a very valid point. All of the men she found attractive were tall. Ron, Viktor, her ex …. Draco – all tall. “Well, I am not _that_ tall, but perhaps flats would be better for this afternoon.”

“Aha, I have the winning outfit. Casual, yet chic, mature, but not dowdy, and more importantly sexy in that understated way that will have him drooling.” Angelina had spelled an outfit onto the wall for Hermione and Ginny to see and was thrilled when both witches allowed that it was perfect. All three witches agreed that Mr. Scorly1203 wouldn’t know what hit him. 

The music of ABBA filled the cabin as Hermione got dressed and managed her makeup. Taking one last long look in the mirror, she was pleased by what she saw. Her outfit was simple, but it looked good, and Ginny had done a great job on her hair sleeking the curls in her high pony to much less volume. The jean shorts showed off what she had long considered her best asset. She had paired the shorts with a bright white spaghetti strapped blouse, covered by a blue floral short kimono. Grabbing her white bag, and black sunglasses, she was just set to text Scorly1293 when she heard her phone vibrate. 

_Scorly1203: I cannot believe we are finally going to meet. Would you think less of me if I told you I have changed my shirt three times? “insert shame face emoji”_

_CoffeeNotTea09 : Not if you don’t judge me for having my friend do my hair. LOL “insert laughing face emoji”_

_Scorly1203: I just want you to know before we meet in person that talking to you these past few months have been some of the best times of my life. “insert red heart emoji”_

_CoffeeNotTea09 : Mine, too. If it makes you feel any better, I’ve been having second all the way to tenth thoughts about this cruise. But I am so hopeful to meet you. Even if nothing works out, it has been amazing being your friend. And we’ll keep in touch. There are owls, portkeys…” “inserts smiley face emoji”_

_CoffeeNotTea09 : You still there? I am hoping you have just lost your signal, and I haven’t scared you off already? LOL See you on the Lido Deck in five. “inserts worried face emoji”_

Hermione shook off her overwhelming nerves, and a horrible niggling feeling that she was missing _something_ and made her way above deck. She went to the bar ordering herself a coffee which was their pre-agreed identifier for the man she was about to meet. Adding a generous amount of cream, Hermione slowly stirred her takeaway cup and scanned the deck looking for a wizard who would be holding a solitary sunflower. 

After ten long and hopeful minutes, her heart stuttered badly when she did not see anyone carrying _any_ type of flower, disappointment and embarrassment crashing into her. Closing her eyes against the wave of emotions, she went to throw her half-drunk coffee away, and escape to her room, when she heard a man behind her speak.

“Excuse me, is that a coffee you are wasting? If it is, I know someone who would be very disappointed in you for throwing that nectar of the Gods away.”

Hermione froze. She _knew_ that voice. She would _always_ remember that voice. But there was no possible way that this could be happening. 

“Turn around, Granger.” The voice held a gentle command, making Hermione desperate to comply.

So, she did. The coffee cup crashed to the deck floor, her hands coming up to her mouth in shock because there – right in front of her -- was Draco Malfoy, and he was holding the most perfect single sunflower.

“How is this possible?” were the only words she could get out through the tears that had seemed to come out of nowhere. “You… you are Scorly1203…. but how? How long have you known it was me? Is this some kind of joke?” Hermione had started to back away from Draco, confusion and mortification adding colour to her cheeks.

“Hermione, please don’t walk away. I have absolutely no idea how this is possible. Yes, I am Scorly1203. How – because Blaise made me sign up for the ridiculous chat rooms the cruise line offered, and no, this is in no way, shape, or form a joke. More like cosmic intervention.”

Looking at his unabashedly earnest face, Hermione started to relax, but she had so many questions, so she did what she did best and pressed, “How long have you known it was me, Draco. How long?” 

Using his free hand to card through his hair, he shrugged. “Honestly, for sure …. about ten minutes ago, but I’ve had a suspicion for about two months now. Blaise thought I was just projecting your traits onto this online witch. He knew I was still a little hung up on you even twenty years later.”

“Blaise knew about us?” Hermione gasped.

Draco smiled. “Honestly, woman, I tell you I have carried a torch for you for two bloody decades and the only thing you can ask about is Blaise? But yes, Blaise knew. Apparently, we were not as discrete as we thought we were.”

At that, Hermione burst out laughing. “That’s exactly what Ginny said twenty years ago. And here we were, congratulating ourselves on our amazing ability to sneak around.” Reaching out to Draco, she grasped the flower. “I take it that is for me.”

Passing over the flower, their hands lingered, and for a moment they were both back at school, full of shivers and butterflies and hormones. The moment was broken when both of their cell phones went off. 

“I’ll look if you look,” said Hermione. “I have a feeling it just might be our friends checking in.”

_Redrocks12 : Do you need rescuing? An emergency? Is he short? Text back immediately. Angie and I have backup men if you are sad. “insert tongue sticking out emoji”_

_QuidditchTeach03 : What Red said. We have a tasty little morsel all saved for you. A lovely YOUNG man just for you, Mrs. Robinson. Co co cachoo. “inserts fire emoji”_

For a brief moment, Hermione regretted ever letting Angie and Ginny have access to her Muggle films or giving them cell phones, but she knew they would be relentless if she didn’t text them back immediately.

_CoffeeNotTea09: Call off the young pretty boys. All is well. Will meet you for drinks in an hour, and I will have someone for you to meet. Or re-meet as it were. Don’t worry. “inserts red heart emoji”_

Smiling up at Draco who was just pocketing his own cell phone, Hermione said, “All handled. I don’t know about you, but I could definitely use a drink.”

Draco got them two glasses of Chardonnay from the bar, while Hermione found a somewhat private space to talk. Draco started talking as soon as he sat down.

“You asked me how I knew it was you today. It was the very last thing you texted me, telling me we would be friends and we would keep in touch by owl or portkey, which was exactly what you said to me when we parted at Hogwarts. The coincidence just felt too big for it not to be you. Plus, the last couple of months, you haven’t been as careful with your personal information as you thought.”

“I wasn’t? And I here thought I was being all mysterious. I had a moment, at the very beginning, where I played around with the idea it was you, Draco. But Ginny told me it was because this wizard made me feel the same way you used to…. oh, for fuck’s sake, I should not have had that Long Island earlier…I cannot believe I just said that.” Hermione groaned and felt her face flame.

Reaching across to catch her hands in his, Draco continued, “Granger, don’t be embarrassed. I am so relieved to know that our eighth year was hard to forget for you too. I’ll have you know I thought about you often over the years, and I may or may not have a small box filled with clippings about my Golden Girl. But I’ll never tell without proper inducement.”

As Draco dramatically waggled his eyebrows at her, Hermione laughed and signaled the waiter for another round of wine because her obtuse nature definitely deserved more alcohol.

“Full disclosure – I kept my eye on you these past few years. And Draco, I am so very sorry about Astoria. She seemed like a lovely woman, unlike that bint that was your second wife. I was so pleased when I read you had primary custody of Lyra.” Hermione squeezed his hands, hoping to express how sincere she was. 

It seemed that she was successful because Draco continued openly, “Thank you. Astoria was one of the sweetest souls I have ever met. She was an exceptionally good person and the best mother. She would have been horrified by Anastasia. Stasia was a massive, colossal mistake, Granger. But I have my kids, and they are the absolute light of my life. Scorp … man he is a colossal pain in my arse right now. Fourteen is a terrible age for any parent to have to endure, but he is also incredibly smart and so damned kind, he should have been sorted into Hufflepuff. Lyra is the sweetest child. She is obsessed with otters, and her favourite story is Hermione and the Gringott’s Dragon.”

“You read her stories about me? Oh, I can’t wait to meet them.” Hermione clasped her hands to her mouth. “Draco, I am so sorry. I overstepped huge there.” 

“Honestly, Granger, introducing you to my children would definitely up my “cool” factor with my kids. Lyra will have a hippogriff meeting you, and even Scorpius would be impressed.”

Draco stopped and reached for Hermione’s hands once again as he continued, “I cannot wait to introduce them to the witch that has had me so intrigued for the past six months, and the woman who has had a part of my heart for over twenty years. It was so odd, Granger. I was falling for this witch I had never met, and then there was a part of me that felt like I was cheating on you.” Draco paused, getting his emotions under control.

“I have so missed you. Everything about you. Hell, I’ve even missed waking up strangled by your hair.”

All the butterflies in her stomach seemed to take wing at the same time upon hearing Draco’s honest hopeful words. She would like to think she sounded flirty and not breathless, when she next spoke, “I like the way you think, Malfoy. But it’s been way over an hour, and I need to go and meet Ginny and Angelina, or all holy hell is going to rain down on me. Come with, let’s see what everyone has to say. Could be fun.”

As they meandered to the bar, hand in hand, they were somehow not surprised to see Theo, Blaise, Angie, and Ginny enjoying a Firewhisky Flirt, exclaiming over coincidences and fate.

As the group of friends collapsed in a loud, huge hug, full of love and questions, Hermione was surprised to hear her cell phone buzz.

_Scorly1203: Happy, Granger? “insert heart emoji”_

_CoffeNotTea09: Never better, Malfoy, never better. “insert heart emoji”_

_Scorly1203: Till Tomorrow? “insert heart eyes emoji”_

_CoffeeNotTea09: Till tomorrow. “insert heart eyes emoji, insert heart emoji, insert eggplant emoji”_


End file.
